


Confined Prince

by violatedwisdom



Series: Confined Prince [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violatedwisdom/pseuds/violatedwisdom
Summary: In which Laurent discovers the pleasures of being tied up.A collection of short stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This A/N contains spoilers.
> 
> ‘Damen wanted to slide his hands up Laurent’s ribcage to his chest, press his wrists down into the mattress, take his mouth. He closed his eyes and called on a heroic effort of restraint. Opened them.  
> Lifting a hand idly to the exact place above his head where Damen might have pressed it, Laurent gazed back at him through veiled lashes. ‘Like being on top, do you?’  
> ‘Yes.’ Never more so than at this moment.
> 
> \- Captive Prince: Volume Two
> 
>    
> ‘We are going to trade stories. Shall I tell you my preferred position?’  
> ‘I imagine it’s similar to mine.’  
> ‘Confined?’ said Laurent.
> 
> \- Kings Rising

The first time they had tried something remotely related to this new form of sexual play, they were frolicking around in their rooms just a tiny bit drunk. Undressing each other had soon turned into a frivolous wrestling match for the fun of it. When sex was a secure promise for later, you might as well pamper your pride with the possibility of winning a wrestling match against a king.

"You're analyzing too much", Damen advised him, getting a defeated Laurent on his feet again.

"I'm just estimating your next attack."

"You should go with your gut if you want to win. You're focusing too much on watching me."

Damen went to get something, moments later covering Laurent's eyes and tying a piece of clothing, careful not to tie his hair.

"I don't think this will improve the possibility of winning", Laurent stated.

"It will for me."

Laurent lifted his hands to where Damen's just were, moving to undo the knot. Though Damen took Laurent's hands into his, hugging him from behind, softly kissing his neck. Laurent felt the warmth of Damen's presence behind him and the increased attention to his touch.

This wasn't about wrestling anymore.

"You want to do it know?", Laurent asked quietly.

"Yea. Want to do it this way?"

Laurent agreed and turned in his arms. Damen's kiss on his lips met the unsuspecting Laurent with a new sense of excitement.

That night, Damen was allowed to do anything to Laurent. Damen's excitement was evident. And quietly, behind the blindfold and in the privacy of his own mind, Laurent was intoxicated.

 

Laurent didn’t express the way he felt. How this new idea of sex began lingering on his mind or how his thoughts drifted a lot more often during the days.

His muteness was to a certain extent due to his pride. The feeling of switching to a controlled position and dispense of this power, the unfamiliarity of it, was making him insecure.

Nevertheless, he could not stop himself from thinking about it. The possibilities a rope or several ropes would offer. Innocent items turned into something else in his head. He found himself, one day, not being able to turn away from Damen, who with practiced motions tied the reins of the horses to a nearby tree.

 

One evening, Damen found a piece of silk and one rope placed on their shared bed. He thought back on Laurent insisting that it was important for him to go to their chamber first. This wasn't like the makeshift confining they used before, he recognized.

Not much later, Laurent joined him. He was suddenly shy by the blatancy of it.

This time, it was Damen who was overwhelmed. Namely by the decision of whether to tie Laurent’s wrists together in the front, on his back, tied to the headboard or to the wooden and richly ornamented pillars of the canopy bed.

For the foreign feeling to it, he chose the latter.

He didn’t leave Laurent to spend a second thought to his position, naked, tied to the pillar, maybe not completely different from the horses in the royal stables. Although for sure no one in the palace felt the glorious pleasure of Damen’s mouth, as Laurent did in these moments, and the touch of hands slow like the waves of the ocean. Laurent’s cries were the ones of a swimmer, being drowned and not wishing to surface again.

 

“You like being tied up”, Damen stated several days later in a moment of privacy. He received a look of amusement.

“It took you this long to realize?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains spoilers for the short story "The Summer Palace".

It was after a long day of dealing with all kinds of difficult matters. Though at the end of every day, they were able to join each other in their bedroom. The dim lit room with the old furniture and the soft bed had always been some sort of haven to them.

Damen put his mouth on Laurent in the simplest way. He enjoyed pushing Laurent on his back by just moving forward. He had a hand lingering on Laurent’s chest, feeling the exhalation of air at his fingertips, the flicker of breath at his lips.

Laurent was lost in his thoughts who were, as always, racing far ahead, already imagining what could be and would be next. He felt Laurent hardening and when he stopped kissing him, his red lips parted a little as if to wish him back.

Damen's lips traveled over his shoulders to his hands, kissing his palms, then tying his hands.

Laurent was quietly moving along and helped in little ways. Damen could see that he had entered a state in which his sharp mind quieted down a bit. In a way, Laurent had learned to give himself over to the pleasure. And in privacy, was eager to receive it. Damen led him to lie down on top of his desk.

Laurent was lying on the wooden table on which he would usually work on; full of paper and contracts and blond hair in the way of his face, when he would look down with a quill in his hand. There was something endearing about this, something new. Taking Laurent, and the ropes and his nakedness to put him into the spotlight of day to day objects.

"Remember when we walked naked through the Summer Palace?" Damen said, admiring the view.

"Is that supposed to turn me on?"

Damen laughed, pressing a smiling kiss to his forehead. Laurent closed his eyes. The sun was setting. Soon only the candle light would light their bodies, flickering and unreal. To Damen being in love and being aroused suddenly felt like something whole, taking up everything inside of him.

Finally, Damen kissed Laurent’s torso, traveling southwards. He felt him trembling on his lips and on his chin and wanted more of it. There was something comforting and incredibly exciting about the warmth of Laurent’s skin. He gripped his thighs and felt Laurent’s restlessness and he felt his cock warm on the side of his throat, when he kissed Laurent’s pelvis. Without rush, he got a good grip of Laurent's erection, sliding slowly up and down.

“Do you want me to use my mouth?"

Laurent was nodding and pushing his hips upwards. In consequence his erection slid deeper into Damen’s fist. It was so good, it was dizzying.

Taking his time, Damen applied his mouth, teasingly first with lips and tongue, later he took him in fully.

Laurent was slick with saliva and just about to orgasm when Damen removed his mouth.

Laurent clenched his legs together and curved his back, with his arms tied and his face sweetly tensed, like feeling pain.

Damen watched him as he applied kisses to his pelvis and thighs again, looking up from his position, Laurent’s erection rock hard next to him.

It was like a silent agreement that Laurent wouldn’t complain or whine. Even when Damen took him in his mouth again, planning to bring him close to an orgasm once more. Laurent couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. The view he had of pleasure had shifted during his time with Damen. He used to regard it as something to be taken care of, if necessary, something to overcome or to subdue. But right now, it was something even greater than him. It was too great to put up a fight, it demanded to be felt. And it was beyond Laurent how anything could feel this good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you see, this should become a collection of short stories revolving around sex stories between Laurent and Damen (primarily focusing on bondage). They will probably greatly range in size (500-2.500 words).  
> In any way, enjoy!


End file.
